


LITERALLY EVERYDAY6

by winterjae



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: M/M, Other, dormlife family jyp life brother dorm sister movie sungjin jaehyung parkjaehyung jae jypfamily brian
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 01:06:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12332406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterjae/pseuds/winterjae
Summary: In which Park Sungjin has a sister that are currently living in Day6's dorm.





	LITERALLY EVERYDAY6

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Its me! If you saw this fic on another site usng my username, it is still me, your winterjae <3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Chaeyoung-ah! Chaeyoung! Yah, Park Chaeyoung!” yelled the eldest and the loudest one making the morning not so peaceful anymore

“Chaeyoung-ah! Chaeyoung! Yah, Park Chaeyoung!” yelled the eldest and the loudest one making the morning not so peaceful anymore. Freaking Park Jaehyung, being the typical Jae. 

Chaeyoung who just wakes up scrambled to find Jae sitting in front of his wardrobe with a piled of his clothes. 

“What’s wrong? Did the cockroaches scare you again?” asked their little sister sarcastically. “You really need to call my name after you wakes up right, you must like me a lot”, she continued, pouring oil into the already burning fire.

“Yah, where is my blue shirt you smartass?” asked the eldest ignoring the whimpering little sister. “Which one and why are you asking me? I’m not the only one who wears you clothes uh huh”, she added while folding her arms in defends. 

“You brat. The one with white stripes”, glared Jae. “What’s happening here?” asked Sungjin who popped his head at the door while rubbing his eyes due to sleepiness. 

“Jaehyung oppa accused me stealing his clothes, I never – “Ahem”, Jae cleared his throat. “Okay I might have done it a couple of times but not this time okay?” cleared Chaeyoung. 

Sungjin shook his head and just sighed as he walked out from the usual scene of them bickering like cats and dogs.

Brian who woke up due to their bickering, starts mumbling, “That blue shirt, I saw in Wonpil’s wardrobe one time”, and with that, he continued his sleep completely unaware of the consequences of his words.

“KIM WONPIL!!!” screamed the eldest waking up the fake maknae that was sleeping in Dowoon’s bed, like usual , and that pretty much summed up their morning in the not-so-peaceful Day6’s dorm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave comments if you like it and still leave comments if you don't like it! I'll appreciate anything tq . Love, winterjae <3

**Author's Note:**

> Leave comments if you enjoyed it! Also leave comments if you didn't enjoy it! Much love, winterjae <3


End file.
